The Hero of time
by SilverSword94
Summary: Link was sent back in time to have a normal and boring child hood. He grew up in Gerudo with Nabooru and his Parents. His life was at most boring until strange events began to occur.
1. Chapter 1

"The boy…. The one no one thought could be. The one that no one expected." The professor paused. "The one that will free us all from this crazy altitude. The one that will have the courage and gift of the gods to say. We are done with punishment and ensla-." The bell cut him off. Everyone in the class vanished. "Do your homework and finish chapter 45." He said.

I headed into the hallway and made sure I wasn't being followed. Suddenly a friendly feeling was near me. "Sup Link." The kid said. "nice of you to drop by shiek been a while. Haven't seen you in a while" I said. He laughed it off and said "Sorry I haven't been able to see you. The university has had me so busy with are magic studies."

"Its totally fine. I have had my cut of work in defense class. The professor sucks and makes me sleep half the time" I said. We laughed the comments off. "Link I always have a purpose when I come visit. I came to warn you of your actions. Things will be happening soon that you can dismay. They will leave you sad and confused." Shiek said. I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean confused? I already am." I Asked. People are going to come hunting and looking for you for things you don't recall ever hearing or doing. Be safe. Hero of time." Sheik said.

I fell to the floor. I felt as if something had left me for dead. I felt as if I had been hit by a truck. Then I fainted to blackness.

I awoke in my bed with darkness and abyss in the house. "Link are you ok?" My mother said. I looked at her confused. "you fainted on Monday you fell into a coma. " my mom said. You had been hurt Shiek found you in this condition and took you to the nurse which brought you to the emergency room.

"I don't know or remember anything bad happening." I said. "all I can remember is shiek calling me something. He called me I think something like Hero of time. Something like that anyway."

My mother looked as confused as ever. "He couldn't be." She looked at me. "Link can I see you right hand?" She asked. "I don't know what this is about but sure." She began taking the glove off of my right hand. She began to lift and tug the glove away. Suddenly a bright gold triangle appeared. "Link. Do you have any idea where this is from?" she asked. I shook my head.

Link Narration:_ "So for those of you who are lost. My name is Link. I went back and time and altered time. I was a Hero and a Legend in this alternate universe. I slayed Gannon and fell in love with a princess. She so happened to send me back in time. My mother just discovered that I have the triforce of courage. Lets see how this plays out. Oh I forgot to mention. My parents died in this alternate universe as well. So things have changed. Drastically… "_

"Mom. Its just a golden triangle." I said. She smiled and said "I don't think its just that my son. It's a bit more drastic if you ask me" She said. I smiled. I will go to the castle first thing in the morning if you need me to as well. I can have one of there mages or something look at it." I said being cocky. "Sounds good young man. Epona could use a ride and I think it will benefit you." She smiled.

I began gathering my things. I grabbed my shield that I have stored in the closet for the past couple of months. " Haven't a clue why I still have this shield. Even in an alternate universe I end up with this shield." I thought to myself. "just not the same sword or girlfriend I guess."

My dad walked into the room. "Mom tells me your going into town tomorrow. " He said. I paused. "I planned on going to the castle to have a mage look at my hand." I swallowed. He paused for a moment. Link there is a lot of darkness in Hyrule these days and you cant keep bringing that knife for a sword to defend yourself. So Your mom thought since I am the captain of his majesty's guard I figure I would give you this. He handed me a sword. Looks like a dead replica of the ancient sword of legend. It had a red handle and the same type of crest imprinted on it. It was the exact same length just no magical power to strengthen it.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. He walked towards me and hugged me. "Someone mentioned that you have a triforce of courage. You need to be careful you're a target now. Talk to anyone of my men that are around castle town if you need by any means assistance. They will help you.

"Thanks dad" I said as I threw myself around him like a child hugging their father. I headed to bed to sleep the night away. I have a giant travel day ahead. I live In the far east in Gerudo. Nabooru and I became close after Gannon was killed. Luckily her being a sage and all allows her memory to not be erased by the triforce. Unfortunately it didn't have the same effect as it did for everyone else.

The sun arose around 530 that next morning the cuckoos' decided to awaken me. I headed to the stables In Gerudo to fetch my horse. I arrived at the stable in the matter of seconds. "Ah Hero of time." A voice from behind startled me. "Leaving so soon are we?" Nabooru asked. " I was going to see the Castle and let them know that the Hero of time and Legend has returned. Its written in all the legends that I aid the castle for what ever purpose they have and need" I said. "Link you have been here since you were 11. Your parents are here. Your family is here. The triforce of courage hasn't been needed since you killed Gannon." She said. "Just let it go. You need to realize that there's no danger. Being a slave to his or her majesty isn't going to make a life worth living. Don't be there slave."

I paused. "This is one of those tests isn't it? Its one of those saying if you do this you will regret the consequence of your behavior and actions" I smirked. "Nabooru you need to realize that I am not going to stay here forever eventually I need to get out and experience what I call the world of my own."

"Link you also need to realize is that the princess and you are never going to be together." She smiled and laughed to herself. "Wait…" I paused again. "You think I have intentions of courting Zelda?" I smiled. "I didn't say court. I just want you to think about what your doing." She said acting as a mature adult. "I just don't want you to go off and make a mistake and hurt yourself. Its not worth ruining a life." She smiled as she walked closer to me besides you have a lot going for you here." She continued her walk towards me which eventually progressed into a hug.

"Thanks." Is all I could say. She is like an older sister. To delicate or fragile to say how I feel about this shit whole. She also is the ruler and queen of stated Gerudo. Say bad things about her kingdom and you wont awaken in the morning. I continued lacing Epona with her saddle and prepared for my journey to the castle. "Link your still going through with this?" She asked. I couldn't manage a word I just nodded yes. "That's fine link. Just be safe and come back and visit soon. Don't allow them to treat you like a slave. Tell them if they begin to you have a declaration of war coming to your desk." She laughed again she was about to leave when she said something else. "One more thing…. Watch your back. Hyrule isn't safe will never be." She said as she began closing the door to my room.

I hurled myself onto Epona. I had a sack of goods and sleeping sack. Enough to get by for about three days time usually only takes two days if your ride fast and hard. Epona can cut it down to a day and half since she rides a lot faster than most horses. "Man I wish I had my ocarina. We could get there a whole lot faster huh girl." I said to Epona. She breathed harder than normal with that comment. We began to sprint towards Hyrule field. Epona made it pretty well out of the dessert on the first day. We headed to the edge of the field before nightfall and I prepared for anything as usual. I placed myself under the clear night sky and fell asleep.

The following morning I heard nothing it was pretty quite not even birds made there morning songs. It was almost one of those to silent moments. I was so used to having a chicken from Nabooru's house awaken me. I got my saddle in place and removed my sleeping sack from the ground. I noticed Nabooru added some Bread and extra things to make me feel special. I began gnawing on some jerky and some bread. I gave Epona one of the carrots. We finished eating and getting packed up.

I jumped on Epona when someone suddenly shot an arrow. It nearly missed my neck. A man in a black mask charged at me "Hero of time!" I can sense you. I jumped from Epona as another arrow flew by. He charged at me. I blocked the blow he tried to bestow on me. "Who the hell are you?!" I spat. I picked the man up by the throat. I removed the mask and the man vanished.

"What the hell?" I said in panic. "There is only one of those people I know." I headed back to Epona and Straightened Her saddle. "Sorry about this girl. Usually there isn't this much excitement."

We headed out. We began getting closer and closer to the castle. It began getting louder and louder full of civilians. "Well I guess we can assume that there will be no more sword play." I laughed. Epona sighed in relief. I placed Epona in the stable and mentioned, "that she is a royal horse treat her with respect and you will be rewarded." He nodded in approval. I headed out of the caretakers office and headed up on foot to castle town.

I wasn't stopped by anyone. I just received some weird glances as I came closer to the castle and the main first gate. "Well look who we have here." A familiar voice sounded. "Agh…" I hesitated. "I know that voice anywhere." I said. "Brother its been a while haven't seen you on the mountain." Darunia said. "I would have to say that your mountain could kill me these days. I am not a very good hero never was really. I no longer have the ways of the blade and the gift of the sage." I said in a depressed voice. "It all had to be given back to the mistress of whom I am hopefully about to see." I chuckled. He gave me a smile. "Link be safe and take care of yourself. The sages will always remember your bravery and courage." He smiled. I gave him a hug as Goron's do. We parted ways .

The guards tried to stop my advancement by asking me questions as to why I was there. The more they asked the more I wanted to tell about the story of gannon and how I rescued the princess and how I basically saved the world. But no matter in return to there questioning I showed them my hand. They understood my language.

One of the castle guards asked me again and I showed my hand. He looked at me and made sure I was truly serious. "Let the boy see his Majesty." I walked into the throne room. Then I Saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting in her throne. "I haven't seen her before but she knows who I am. "Your majesty's. Your probably wondering why I am here" I said. Zelda gave me a panicked expression. "I am the boy of prophecy" I said. They looked confused. "Son the boy of prophecy died. He no longer is alive" Zelda said to try and make her father disbelieve what I had said. "Son the man who was link died long ago. He died from injury's obtained by a demon." The King said. "Zelda what do you have to say about this? Is He who he says he is."

Zelda looked panicked and didn't know what to say. "Dad this is hard to explain but I have been with this man before. In an alternate timeline Link is the boy the legends have explained. He means to help us that is why he is here." Her dad looked rather shocked." "Your highness if I may. I was sent back in time by your daughter. I saved her life in an alternate time line. The sages said my name and spread my legend amongst those who are willing to believe. I am the one they call The Hero of time. I am just Powerless. I am the one." I said calmly. " Whats your name son?" He asked. "Link your Highness." I quickly responded.

The kings advisor stepped into the room. "Ah sorry I am late your Highness! I had multiple affairs to finish this morning and heard you all were gathering in the throne room. "No worries Gannon we were on the topic of this boy who claims to be the hero of time." The king said. Gannon Smiled. "Ah Hero of time ." Gannon cleared his throat. "If your who you say you are where is your sword."

"GANNON! We were on the subject of me sending this boy back in time. He carries no weapons." Zelda Stated. I smiled "always have to make her upset" I said. "It's a bad move. You know what happened do not make us upset Gannon."

He looked at me confused and backed away. "I have no means of disrespect to you. Link was it? Well link I want proof of you and your so called Hero of time statement or I wont believe you."

I looked at him with a straight face. " Here is this enough proof." I stepped back and removed my left hand. I showed everyone in the room the triangle that had formed when I was born. "The gift of the gods were Placed in my blood and those around myself. Enough proof yet?" I asked.

Gannon was shocked as was the king. "Well Hero of time I have no choice and believe the statements said. What brings you amongst us anyway?" The king asked. "Sir my intentions where to aid you if need be. I am here to aid those of the castle. I am also her for a truce between the Gerudo and the Hylian's." I said. "The Gerudo. I thought they hated us." Zelda interrupted. "My sweet princess They do not hate us. They just haven't sent an advisor to a Hylian meeting since Impa." Gannon said. I almost vomited. "Gannon… There is so many false rumors about us here in Hyrule." I said . "Us?" The king added. "I am the prince of the Gerudo. I have the define leadership of us. Nabooru is the queen. I am the coming king at her death" I said.

Gannon was appalled. "Link you're the prince of the Gerudo?" Zelda asked. "Have been my entire life" I said. "Zelda I am here only for peace I have n—" "You will refer to her majesty as Princess. Nothing more." Gannon said. "As I was saying Princess I am here out of peace and prosperity. We want the violence to end from Hyrule and Gerudo." I said calmly.

"If you have an issue with this your highness you can talk to me." A voice from the back of the room said. "I turned around to Nabooru and a couple of gerudian guards watching and waiting. "So your highnesses it either you except are princess offer of peace or you shall never here from us again." "Gannon I should have known you were the advisor of his majesty. No wonder we haven't heard anything." Nabooru said.

"Zelda dear what do you think is proper?" The king asked. "Dad it would be smart for are safety and to avoid another war from Gerudo. It will keep peace to the east and we have a bigger ally when it comes to Vandalis and Kefperman." Zelda said.

"Alright Nabooru and Link was it. You have permission to remain in the castle for now. We will work out an agreement for your alliance. Prince link was it? You have permission to be friend my daughter. You so lay a finger on her I will personally kill you myself. I will let Gannon rip up the pieces of your soul and body."

"That was a little much for him just beginning to know me dad." Zelda said. Gannon and I laughed. "Sorry I just don't want you to be hurt or emotionally distraught I want the right man to show." The king said. "Your majesty _" "Daphense call me Daphense." "Daphense I will follow your rules and treat Hyrule with at most respect. We just ask for Gerudo to get the same respect." I stated.

"Link we can do that as well. Would you guys like to remain in the castle for the time being we know that its about a 3 day ride that I am Farley sure that none of you truly want to take already. Please for the time being remain in the castle there are guest rooms on the 7th and 8th floor."

"Thanks your Highness." Nabooru said. "We thank you for the opportunity to stay at the castle."

After we all were settled in I changed into a different outfit wearing Gerudo gear is very frustrating. I changed back into my original green tunic. "Aghh that's much better" I said into the mirror.. I walked over to my bed that was forest green color.

"I feel like I belong here." I said to myself.

I headed out of my room and onto the loft which was next to my room. There were books, a Piano, and it had a blue shiny instrument with what looked like the triforce carved into the top a beautiful instrument. It was oval shaped with about 8 different holes in which you blow to create a beautiful sound.

"This thing is so familiar its like I have seen it or something." I mumbled to myself.

_Suddenly wind started to blow between my legs. I felt weightless. "What happened I swear I was at the castle a moment ago." I said to the empty space. "Link… Link.." a voice in the distance said. "Can you please play my lullaby. " The voice said. _

Suddenly I came out the vision and picked up the ocarina. I played the song as exactly as the vision played. I have never heard the song before but I played it like I have a thousand times before.

"Who played that song ?" Zelda said in the distance. "Link what are you doing up here?" She asked. "Sorry Your majesty the stairs were con-" I was interrupted. "For the last time could you just call me Zelda. I feel like I have to address you as prince link ever single time. I don't like referring you that way. Were both royal status just call me Zelda DAMN IT !" Her face began growing enraged. "Sure thing Zelda.. As I was saying the stairs. I didn't know what was up here this castle is huge." I said.

Zelda gave me a wide eye. "Did Gannon teach you that lullaby?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "What song?" She looked at me all of a sudden and said the notes you where playing is my lullaby link." She said

"_The Song is called Zelda's lullaby you will respect it as it is my song. It was written for me by the king to ensure connection of the royal family. It also made me sleep so they named it my lullaby." a younger looking Zelda said._

"Link… Are you even listening?" Zelda said. I abruptly came out of the day dream. "We have never met before right?" I asked. She drastically looked confused.\

"You mean other than today no? Why?" She asked. "I keep having this vision of us or what looks like us as kids playing an ocarina and playing your lullaby." I said

She hesitated for a moment .

"Your stalling princess. Is there something you want to tell me. " I asked. "Nope nothing what makes you think I have anything to say about you and your crazy dreams."

"it felt to real to have been a dream. It felt more like a flashback or a memory of us together" I said. "Your absolutely positive?" I asked.

" Link if I ever met the hero of time before this I would remember it ." She said with a smile.

"Ya your probably right. I wonder why that crazy hallucination came out. I just touched the ocarina and suddenly I felt powered up or something."

Zelda walked away as did I. I grabbed the ocarina though and placed it in my room. "  
Shes lieing to me." I said pacing back in forth in my room. "I could feel her tenstion she isn't telling me something. I am not leaving until I find out what."

"Impa that was close." Zelda said to her maiden. "He almost broke the enchantment. He would have remembered the world could have returned to what it looked like before I sent him back."

"Zelda you cannot hide this from the boy forever. You have to tell him he will find out everything as soon as he touches his blade." Impa said

"He touches what?"


End file.
